This invention generally relates to electronic systems and in particular it relates to complementary bipolar operational amplifiers.
There are two paths from the input to the output of an output stage in a typical complementary bipolar operational amplifier. Usually each path has a slightly different frequency response which can cause some high frequency problems when designing video amps.
Generally, and in one form of the invention, the method for adjusting the output response of a complementary bipolar operational amplifier includes: providing a first bipolar transistor; providing a second bipolar transistor coupled to the first bipolar transistor; providing a first current source coupled to a base of the first bipolar transistor; providing a second current source coupled to a base of the second bipolar transistor; providing a third bipolar transistor coupled to the base of the first bipolar transistor; providing a fourth bipolar transistor coupled to the base of the second bipolar transistor; providing a first resistor coupled between a base of the third transistor and a common node; providing a second resistor coupled between a base of the fourth transistor and the common node; providing a capacitor coupled to the common node; providing a first input stage current source coupled to the third resistor; providing a second input stage current source coupled to the fourth resistor; and adjusting the first and second current sources and the first and second resistors to optimize the output circuit.